moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enchanted Holidays
''The Enchanted Holidays ''is a PG-rated fantasy-adventure movie created by Universal Pictures. Plot Four princesses represent and protect the aspects of different holiday events of the world. They are responsible for making sure their assigned holidays are safe from danger and problems happening. But when an evil force steals the magic objects meant to make those holidays extra special, the princesses have to team up, defeat the evil force, and retain their special objects. Characters Main Characters *Christina - The Princess of Christmas and winter holidays. She is a very upbeat and happy person who is very caring and likes to make other people happy. She is very kind and loving and likes to decorate and hold jolly festivities. *Valentina - The Princess of Valentine's Day. She is a very loving person who is beautiful both inside and out. She is very easygoing and spreads her kindness wherever she goes. *Esther - The Princess of Easter. She is usually quiet, but she can be upbeat and happy. She likes surprises and is somewhat curious. She is also gentle and kind. *Hailey - The Princess of Halloween. She is usually quiet and mysterious, but once she comes out of her shell, she is a daring and playful jokester that loves to pull pranks and make others laugh. Antagonists Supporting Characters *Mei-Ling - The Princess of Lunar New Year. *Jyothi - The Princess of Holi and Diwali. *Edna - The Princess of St. Patrick's Day. *Risa - The Princess of April Fool's Day. *Clara - The Princess of Cinco de Mayo and The Day of the Dead. *Abigail - The Princess of Independence Day. *Nina - The Princess of Thanksgiving. Minor Characters Voice Cast *Mae Whitman as Christina *Jodi Benson as Valentina *AJ Michalka as Esther *Philece Sampler as Hailey Soundtrack *Catch & Release by Matt Simons - the song that plays in the opening credits *Deck the Halls (instrumental) - Christina and the Christmas Kingdom are introduced *How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding - Valentina and the Valentine Kingdom are introduced *White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane (orchestral instrumental version) - Esther and the Easter Kingdom are introduced *This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas (instrumental jazz version) - Hailey and the Halloween Kingdom are introduced *So I Could Find My Way by Enya (instrumental piano cover) - As the princesses find their magic objects by following their respective holiday symbol *Egmont by Ludwig van Beethoven - The song that plays during the princesses' battle *Best Day of My Life by American Authors - The song that plays as the princesses celebrate all of their holidays together *Treasure by Bruno Mars (clean version) - the first song that plays during the end credits *Your Song by Russell Dickerson - The second song that plays during the end credits Production Release Transcript Trivia *The movie is based on Mulan II, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Rise of the Guardians, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Fantasy Category:American fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films